jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allosaurus
Allosaur skull I removed this part of the article: Allosaurus ''has only appeared once in the original movie, and only as a skull (near the entrance to the tech room). Pictures, or it didn't happen. BastionMonk (talk) 10:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Operation Genesis I removed this part of the article: The species revealed is an A. tendagurensis since it is larger than the more common A. fragillis and was discovered in Africa. Where was the creatures species revealed? BastionMonk (talk) 10:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Comics How do we know that Allosaurus appeared in the comics. I can't remember ever reading the name "Allosaurus". BastionMonk (talk) 10:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) It is Allosaurus for JW:FK! Lets edit the page! JW:FK Allosaurus toy The toy pretty much confirms Allosaurus is in JW:FK. Mingaba (talk) 00:24, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Return the Allosaurus to the Holoscape! Remove the protection of this page to add the Holoscape category to this dinosaur. Mingaba (talk) 02:21, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :Please stop being so bossy. This is getting a little annoying. There is a very good reason why it's blocked. CrashBash (talk) 08:13, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Can someone remove the protection block for the Allosaurus page? A while has passed, so I think that enough time has passed for this page to be protected (despite there being a good reason to why it is protected.). Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:11, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :No, because you said it yourself. It's protected for a reason. You'll have to wait until FK comes out for it to be unlocked, most likely. CrashBash (talk) 22:54, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I know this isn't ''official confirmation, but the entire Internet is calling the unidentified crested theropod Allosaurus. That said, we should do it to this animal just like we did to Carnotaurus before the trailer came out; Add it to JW:FK article rather than wait it out for Colin to confirm it on his Twitter. Just saying. UltraMegaDude (talk) 18:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :"The entire internet" does not equal a reliable source. CrashBash (talk) 21:48, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Look, I know, but since people keep on calling it an Allosaurus, lets do two things. 1. Leave the page as it is. Have a F ton of edit wars by people who claim they saw the Allo on that size graph, and they will use the official toy image of the JW:FK Allosaurus to back it up. 2. Insert the Allosaurus into JW:FK. Deal and resolve with a few speculative material. So which one will you decide? This only applies to Allosaurus ONLY. UltraMegaDude (talk) 22:59, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Neither. Number one is a stupid idea because edit wars should NEVER be a thing on any wikia, here or otherwise. Number two clearly doesn't work because speculation is not fact. Something you've been told before. :If you wish to come up with a proper solution, then I'll be willing to listen to it, but so far you've just made two proposals that should never have been proposed. CrashBash (talk) 23:40, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, edit wars should never be a thing, I agree with you, but what if they keep on editing it back? What if it gets a little... annoying? Yes, there's the option of simply protecting the page, but just simply imagine those users bothering you constantly, with those It's Allosaurus. It's Allosaurus. comments. Isn't that a little frustrating? Is it? Besides, the size graph and the toy image already prove that the unidentified crested theropod is Allosaurus, so I don't see why those two aren't official confirmation sources. Yes, speculation isn't fact, as I have seen you dealing this with Ibarber some time ago with this. However, remember that when BastionMonk told you about adding Carnotaurus, despite it being unconfirmed, before the trailer, you simply agreed with him, due to the reasons I simply listed above. So why not Allosaurus, since it is pretty much an Allosaurus? :::Sign your posts on a talk page. And no, it doesn't matter...if people are going to edit-war then the page is going to get protected. And speculation is not fact and never will be fact. It simply isn't viable. I've told you this before. CrashBash (talk) 08:07, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Can someone remove the block for this page? It's pretty much confirmed. :Sign your posts on a talk page. I've already told you this. CrashBash (talk) 05:36, February 7, 2018 (UTC) ''Allosaurus'' hatchet scene in Fallen Kingdom I'd love a death scene where an Allosaurus kills a human with its' proposed hatchet attack on a guy's head. I know that it won't be gory or anything, but it would work for the darker tone the movie is going for. Below is a photo of how it would look. Animalman57 (talk) 23:00, February 8, 2018 (UTC) It definitely would be interesting for the film to use a key feature of the real animal in its depiction. It might be a little too gory for a franchise that tends to not show its truly gory deaths, such as that of Nedry, but you never know. 23:02, February 8, 2018 (UTC) User:Logo8th, they could do it like how Delta killed Hoskins, by jumping cutting away and showing the blood spread on the wall or floor just after his head goes down in the hatchet mode. Animalman57 (talk) 05:01, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hoskins_Death.png|Like this. Screenshot_2018-02-08_at_8.58.46_PM.png|And this. Allosaurus being underappreciated in Fallen Kingdom? Now, I know not every animal will be getting a big role in this film. Some have to be sidelined. That's fine. I'm not angry for Allosaurus being sidelined, as I understand why it would not get focus, just confused why a new dino is getting shoved away in a movie where all the older dinos could be shoved as extra dinos and every new dino, Rexy/Roberta, Blue and the Mosasaurus get their big moments. What's even weirdier about this is every other new creature in this movie is getting big scenes: Carnotaurus gets killed by Rexy/Roberta and fights a Sinoceratops, Sino fights the Carno and a Sino nearly crushing Owen Grady, Baryonyx stalks Franklin Webb and Claire Dearing in a bunker, Indoraptor is the main antagonist of presumably the final third of the movie, and Stygimoloch has an as-yet-unknown but confirmed heroic moment as well as a scene where Owen frees it from presumably its auction pen. Allo's scenes in the film presumably only a few seconds on trailer footage where it was running among the stampede and running after Claire and Franklin through a Gyrosphere before being hit by the debris from Mount Sibo and also being one of the stampeding animals in a building on the mainland (confirming that it was rescued). That's it so far. Unless Allo has a big spoiler scene that can't be shown, like it kills Dr. Wu (who also is not getting a lot of screentime, it seems), or something, it's likely Allo is just a extra dino to add to the movie to give the stampedes an extra carnivore. The lack of any renders and any DPG image to save also gives doubt Allo was anything more than an afterthought as an extra dino to add to the stampedes. It is possible this film could also introduce Allo into the series but it gets bigger scenes in JW3. Allo is also a rather famous dinosaur, so it being sidelined is also weird. Just put that design on a bag of Cheeto Puffs or something, and I feel that would sell. Again, I'm not upset Allo is getting sidelined despite, other than Carno, it's my favorite carnivore design in this film outta the new dinosaurs. Just wanted to talk about it. Animalman57 (talk) 02:52, June 6, 2018 (UTC) New Character Page Image How do I replace the Allosaurus promo image with its image from the new movie? Which Allos were juveniles and which are adults theory Now, a lot of counfusion has been added on the Allosaurus ever since came out where, since the Allosaur in the auction was a juvenile and the model was the same as the other Allos seen with no ontogeny whatsoever, some have come to the conclusion that all the Allos in the film are juveniles. However, then came the Arcadia list of what they saved. And using both this list as well as an argument that TheGamingBeaver made when the seen where it attacks a Gallimimus during the Mt Sibo stampede first came out, saying it was a Suchomimus (although it wasn't a Suchomimus, but that's not the point), I'll try to say who would be an adult Allo vs an juvenile Allo. First, that Arcadia list. The list showed that at least 2 Allos were saved, which seems to match up with what we see in the film. Also, it says only 1 of them was a juvenile, which was the one sold off. The juvenile is said to be 7.2 meters long, 1,115 kilograms and 2.3 meters tall. That adds up to 23.6 feet long, 2,458.1 pounds and 7.5 feet tall, which seems to check out when we see it in the cage. The adult is said to be 10.4 meters long, 2,250 kilograms and 3.2 meters tall. That adds up to 34.1 feet long, 4,960 pounds, and 10.4 feet tall. Now using this and the Suchomimus on the size chart in JW's website (which is about the same size as the adult Allo) to test who big the Allo who attack the Galli and roars at the Gyrosphere before being killed by a lava rock was. To paraphrase Beaver in his video: "Going onto the Jurassic World website, we can see how big Suchomimus was to a Gallimimus ''as a way to measure this creature. And it seems too large for a ''Baryonyx. The Gallimimus is the right size as well." So now knowing this and that the adult Allo is about the same as JW's Suchomimus, we now can say with near certainty that the Allo who was in the stampede was, in fact, an adult. On top of that, the Carnotaurus is about the same length and height as an adult Allo in the Arcadia and comparing them both to the Gryosphere height wise, they seem about the same size, showing more that the Allo in that stampede is an adult. As far as the one that escaped in Lockwood Manor, though, while we can't measure it as accuracy as we have done here, if we use the Stegosaurus next to it just before the door to release the dinos opens, we can see that it was about on par with the Sucho and Galli in the size chart, and as we've done, it's about on par with the Allo who died to the lava rock, so the Allo who escaped was an adult as well. Animalman57 (talk) 22:18, September 15, 2018 (UTC) JWFK 46 Stampede.jpg|Allo against Galli Dino Size Chart.jpg|Dino size chart showing same sized Galli and Stego and similar sized Sucho Sino roaring at allo.jpg|Allo compared to Stego behind it 41781109_1794463020667017_1105867118517157888_n.jpg|Arcadia list showing Allo sizes Allo at the auctions 2.jpg|Allo in cage, showing juvenile size Carnobull.png|Carno compared to Gyrosphere Allolizard.png|Allo compared to Gyrosphere :I have a theory regarding the juvenile and adult Allosaurus. My argument is that the ''Allosaurus'' in Jurassic World: Evolution is the adult size, whereas the film one is the juvenile. I say this because the ''Dilophosaurus'' in Jurassic World: Evolution appears to be the adult size compared to the juvenile individual that attacked Dennis Nedry, so I figured that the same can be said for Allosaurus in the game. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:37, September 15, 2018 (UTC) : Source? :*In early CGI production of the dinosaur stampede during the pyroclastic flow in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, the Allosaurus present was going to have a much different death. Instead of being hit by a volcanic rock, it was originally going to show the dinosaur attempting to ambush a juvenile Triceratops ''before being gored to death by the infant's mother. This is the first time I've heard this, where did the information come from? If it isn't true it should be deleted, if it is it should be sourced and cited so people can fact check. Appalachiosaurus (talk) 02:05, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::And that seems accurate to what I've seen of Allo in Evolution, but I was talking about the film sizes. Plus, that was the only Dilopho we ever saw, so we can't say if it's a Juvenile or not, although the Evoltuoion Dilopho is bigger.Animalman57 (talk) 22:42, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Battle at Big Rock ''Allosaurus supinated wrists This is a new topic I would like to discuss since I had this on my mind. Out of two big questions I have on Battle at Big Rock, one of them was why does the adult Allosaurus have non-pronated wrists when the juveniles seen in Fallen Kingdom have pronated wrists (the other question being where the Nasutoceratops was cloned, but that's besides the point). While I do think that the model is fantastic, the wrists really seem to conflict with the continuity of the juveniles having pronated wrists, while the other InGen theropods had pronated wrists. My theory is that the Allosaurus in Battle at Big Rock is intentionally holding its wrists sideways instead of facing the ground, so as to explain why the JW: Alive model of it has pronated wrists. But that's my take. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 03:10, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe the dinosaurs are starting adpat to the mainland by being more like their ancestors, or maybe the surpated wrists is an error in the DNA code. Or the juvenile's wrists are the error. As far as the real reason for JW: Alive's wrists, the model isn't the actual ILM model and I'm sure it was done to match the existing large carnivores rig, like the juvenile Allo already in the game. Animalman57 (talk) 03:47, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I understand about the JW: Alive part, but all of InGen's theropod dinosaurs have pronated wrists, which are genetic errors. So why does the adult Allosaurus have correct wrists? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 21:21, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Who knows? I made a couple of suggestions above that could've happened. In any case, the Allo adults hold their wrists in a more accurate posture for far longer that other species that InGen made. Creatures like raptors could hold their wrists in accurate posture for brief periods of time, though the adult Allo does it for far longer than any InGen clone prior, which makes me think maybe they did that on purpose to make the adult Allo clones more accurate. Animalman57 (talk) 21:57, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yeah, now that you said it and brought up that photo, it supports my theory that the Allosaurus clones hold their supinated wrists intentionally. Very interesting. But yeah, who knows for sure? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:03, October 29, 2019 (UTC)